Description: The stated objective is: to provide statistical support for the infant and rodent projects, offer high-level statistical for the infant and rodent projects, offer high-level statistical consultation for all four projects, and foster integrative data analysis across projects. Bookstein and Jacobson will supervise more advanced data analysis in the infant in the infant project. Bookstein will provide similar more advanced data analysis similar supervision for the rodent projects. More advanced data analysis will involve various regression techniques, hierarchical linear modeling, structural equation modeling, and partial least squares, among other statistical methods that Bookstein, among other statistical methods that Bookstein and Jacobsen regularly use. The most important function of the statistical core will be to integrate findings across levels within a project (e.g., Project IV) and across projects.